Puasa ala sengoku basara
by Kya Meda
Summary: aku ga tahu ya.. mengapa aku publis ini..  tetapi jangan salah kira ya... banyak yang suka lho.. *berharap yang tidak tidak*  oklah kalau begitu :D


**Kisah Ramadhan Sengoku Basara part 1**

* * *

><p>MINNA...! ini adalah fanfic pertamaku.. ehheheeh minta kritik dan sarannya ya<p>

Warning : setelah reviewnya... Add aku ya.. ok... makasih (FB : Kamelia Andromeda Shaina. Twitter : Kamelia_Ariesta)

* * *

><p>"Assalamu'alaikum Warohmatullahi Wabarokatu... "<p>

Marhaban ya marhaban, marhaban ya Ramadhan

Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa 1432 H

OK, Guys... Are you ready... hahahaha... kali ini saya ikutan nongol di nih fanfic, saya sebagai pengembara yang diperintahkan oleh Nagamasa - sama dan Oichi - sama untuk memberikan surat undangan ini kepada seluruh daimo di luar daerah Oumi. aku dikawal oleh beberapa prajurit Oumi untuk menjalankan tugas... OK...

* * *

><p>hmmm... kalau hari ini semuanya Puasa berarti ceritanya harus puasa dan tentang hikma puasa, betul ga ? ( betul ). dan ada saran nih yang namanya Nayya Chenaya - san, bahwa ada yang menentang... ok.. aku turuti... emnjadi nama ispirasi buat aku.. hehehe... :D. kita lihat... bagaimana tingkah laku anak basara di saat bulan puasa,,, AYUK...!<p>

*Di daerah gunung es tempat Itsuki tinggal*

"Kyamaria - Dono. apakah yakin ada kesini dahulu ?" tanya salah satu prajurit. ( Kyamaria = Kamaria )

"aku sungguh yakin... karena tempat yang ujung harus didahului... kalau tidak... tidak tersampaikan nih surat.. kan kasihan juga, Nagamasa - sama dan Oichi - sama membuat surat ini denga tangan mereka. ya ga ? " tanyaku balik. oh iya, aku lupa. aku adalah pengembara yang sekarang ini bertugas. aku disuruh keliling daerah untuk memberikan surat ini kepada seluruh daiymo di jepang ini.

"Ohaiiyo... Gonzeimasu..." kata seorang gadis cantik dengan pakaian tertutup dan berjilbab.

"eee... maaf ini kan malam bukan ? " kataku kebingungan.

"kalau disini ada bulan berarti sudah pagi. kalau ada bulan, berarti sudah malam (^u^)" kata gasid itu dengan senyum terbaiknya. " Saya Itsuki, pemimpin daerah ini, nama kamu siapa ? dan berasal darimana ?" tanya Itsuki kepadaku.

"Aku Kamaria berasal dari Oumi. saya seorang pengembara dan saya disini berkeliling kota dari satu daerah ke daerah lain." jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"owww... hmm... ok deh tap.." itsu berkata tetapi berhenti karena ada teriakan

"HYA...HU...!" teriak seorang laki beserta pengawalnya.

disaat aku melihat cowo' yang satu itu.. aku langsung kagum dan takjub. sosoknya cool, pake helm dengan bulan sabit kuning dan juga matanya ketutupan ala seorang preman. aku ingat.. orang itu adalah DATE MASAMUNE...!( OMG..!) dan juga pengawal terbaiknya dengan gaya yang SANGAT PENUH KEIMANAN ( kebayang ga ? ). lihat aja, pake kopyah, pake busana muslim ala jaman sekarang ini, dan juga yang membuat aku tertawa, PAKE SARUNG ( WHAT...? ). yap.. dia adalah... KATAKURA KOJURO.! ( iw... lebay *plak )

"Masamune - sama, apakah anda kuat ? " tanya Kojuro dengan penuh kecemasan melihat tingkah laku tuannya yang super lebay *plak dan super heboh dikalangan manyarakat Indonesia.

"No Problem, you see ?"

"WOI...! NGAPAIN KALIAN SEMUA DISINI... DASAR KALIAN.. MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN SAJA...!" teriak itsuki dengan penuh amarah ( itsu... sabar ya.. sabar... *plak )

"itsuki - dono, kalau itsuki - dono puasa, jangan suka marah marah. nanti ga dapat pahala dari Allah SWT " kataku sambil menenangkan dan juga ceramah agama. _ untuk yang lainnya, jangan suka marah marah ya.. OK...!_

"oww.. maaf, kyamaria - dono.. saya baru tahu itu.. saya minta maaf.. " tunduk itsuki dengan wajah kecewa.

"Itsuki - dono, jangan sedih ya... Puasa tidak harus sedih... puasa harusnya senang karena bulan puasa adalah bulan yang nikmat dan apabila kita mengerjakannya secara ikhlas, maka dosa yang berlalu akan diampuni.." kataku sambil menenangkan itsuki - dono yang sedang sedih karena dia baru ikut puasa.

"BAIKLAH.!" Jawabnya semangat

"hei, dia itu siapa dan berasal dari mana ? " tanya Masamune

"Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai temanku, namanya Kamaria." katanya dengan senyum terindahnya

"Wah... hebat... kamu ulama ya ? " tanya istrinya masamune. ( hayo... siapa yang tahu.. siapa istrinya masamune ? )

"ehehe.. tidak juga ^^ " jawabku sambil berjabat tangan. "Namaku Kamaria dari Oumi, saya adalah pengembara yang pergi keliling daerah. dan say.." ku hentikan kata kataku karena ada

"HA...! SANADA YUKIMURA... HADIR DISINI...!"

"Dan.,.. Danna...! Matte...! "

"Kojuro, buat lubang disana biar jatuh tuh orang "

"tetapi.."

"lakukan... "

"baik"

kojuro disuruh buat lubang yang agak besar supaya Yukimura ( daiymo of Kai ) dan juga Sasuke ( bukan Uchiha Sasuke dari naruto lho ya ? ) jatuh supaya tidak bertingkah laku lebay dan alay yang over dosis *plak.

"apakah ini akan berasil, Masamune - Sama ? " tanya Mego

"pasti berhasil, lihat saja nanti,.. you see ?" kata masamune alah Oshuunya

"KYA...!" kata dua orang yang GJ banget BRUKKK.. ( jatuh dari lobang )

"YES... I'M WIN..! HYA...HAHAHAHAHA" tawanya alah Oda Nobunaga *dibantai masamune fans group

" apa kalian tidak apa apa ? daiymo of kai ?" tanyaku dengan cemas. lagi lagi aku langsung kaget dan kagum dengan sosok cowok yang satu ini. mengalah ngalahi ketampanan Date masamune *ditusuk kayak dango oleh date clan. siapalagi kalau bukan adalah calon suami saya *plak. Sanada Yukimura dengan ninja kesayangannya, Sarutobi Sasuke

"Aku baik baik saja, terima kasih ^^" jawabnya dengan senyum indahnya

"Sanada Yukimura, ( sambil mencengkaram kra yuki ) NGAPAIN KAU ADA DISINI...? " teriak date

"mas... mas... masamune - sama, tidak usah marah marah begityu dong " kata mego

"ops... maaf " ==' udah dibilangin kok diulang sih ?

"Masamune dono, sedang apa disni ?" tanya yukimura.

"ya.. main salju saya... lagian, boring ah di dirumah terus, sekali kali.. mampirlah..." jawabnya dengan sook cool

"oo... tetapi... *... eh.. ini kan.. "

"woi.. yukimura, ayo lawan aku dengan salju ini... ?"

"OK... SANADA YUKIMURA, AKAN MELAWAN KAMU DENGAN SELURUH KEKUATANKU.. HYA.,..."

~pertempuran antara Sanada Yukimura VS Date masamune part 11~

"YAHO...! kena kau, Sanada Yukimura" teriak Date

"Ooo... tidak bisa ( mendekat ke masamune ) WANI PIRO ?" tanya yukimura ala iklan ( KYA...?)

"Astaghfirullah... hal'azim..." keluh Kojuro ( dumaren dirimu bisa baca istighfar *plak )

"ya... serival ini memang tidak hentinya kalau bertempur.. lihat aja.. kelakuannya kayak anak kecil yang ga karuan... terus ditambah lagi sekarang ini bulan Puasa yang harusnya diam dan jaga sikap... ampun... ampun..." keluh Mego dan Itsuki

"hmm.. tidak juga sih... sebenarnya... kita boleh bergerak dan beraktifitas seperti biasanya yang kita lakukan.. dan juga memang kita harus menjaga sikap kita dari perbuatan yang keji.. namun yang ini sih tidak masalah karena mereka kan sedang bermain... anggap saja mereka itu sedang menjalani masa pertemanan. itu aja.. ^^" tanggapanku ke semua teman.

~1 jam kemudian~

"hah.. hah... haha... haha... " hela nafas mereka berdua ( capek pastinya.. ya ga ? )

"Sanada Yukimura, hah.. hah... hah... bagaimana perasaanmu... hah.. hah... hah...?" tanya masamune

"sangat menyenangkan... hah... hah.. hah... benar benar.. menyenangkan... Masamune - dono..." jawab yukimura sambil membangkitkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Masamune.

"arigatou... hah.. hah.. hah... " kata date sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan berjabat tangan setelah berdiri..."

"ITSUKI - SAMA... ITSUKI SAMA... TOLONG BANTU SAYA..." teriak salah satu warganya yang memanggil Itsuki - dono

"ada apa kau berteriak... apa ada yang salah...?" tanya itsuki dengan penuh kecemasan..

"ADA PASUKAN OUMI YANG MAU MENYERANG DAERAH INI..." teriak lagi.

"mungkin... mereka bukan mau menyerang daerah ini.." guman itsuki

"emm... saya minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya..." tundukku kepada itsuki - dono.

"eh.. kenapa kamu minta maaf, kamu kan tidak salah bukan ?" tanya mego

"aku sebenarnya dikawal oleh pasukan Oumi demi keselamatanku. maka dari itulah aku minta maaf" tandukku lagi dengan wajah yang sangat kecewa

"no problem.. you see ?" tanggap Masamune - dono sambil menenangkan aku.

"thanks a lot, Masamune - dono " jawabku ke masamune -dono. "eh iya.. ini ada undangan dari Oumi.. harap datang ya... ^^"

"acara apa ini ? kok kayaknya penting banget,,,?" tanya kojurou

"danna, hmm apa yang bicarakan oleh Oyakata-sama itu mungkin...?" tanya sasuke

"yap.. kau benar..." jawabku dengan gembira.

"wah... rupanya, benar.. AKU IKUT...!" teriak Yukimura dengan semangat

"memang ada acara apa sih ? kok kamu kayaknya seneng banget ?" tanya masamune dan kojouro

"Oumi mengadakan silahturahim yang diketuai oleh Oichi - dono dan di dampingi oleh Azai - Dono. dan disana, kita istighosa bersama, buka bersama dan juga sholat bersama ^^ menyenangkan banget lho " jawab yukimura dengan riangnya ( wah.. yukimura... patut dicontoh nih.. OK )

"hmmm.. bagus juga ya... ok.. aku ikut.." tanggap lagi si masamune

"aku juga " jawab barenangan antara itsuki, kojuro, dan mego

" ok.. aku tunggu kedatangan kalian.. ^^ ok.. sampai bertemu besok.. bye bye..." pamitku ke tman teman

"see you... aku akan kesana... bye..." jawabnya dengan senang sambil melambai lambaikan tangan mereka...

"akhirnya.. berhasil.. " tanggapku dengan senang

"kyamaria - dono, apa berhasil ?" tanya pasukan Oumi

"Suksek..." jawabku dengan riang.." ok kita pergi ke Kai karena kita ditunggu oleh Uesugi - dono dan Shingen - dono " ajakku

"AKU IKUT...!" teriak Yukimura dengan semangat untuk ikut denganku

"Dan.. danna... astajim... " keluh sasuke

"eh... kok kalian ikut.. ? "tanyaku kebingungan ( ?)

"ga apa kan.. aku mau pulang.. ok ^^" jawabnya sambil menunjukan jempolnya ( ote otre)

"baiklah " jawabku sambil membalas jempolnya.

dari situlah.. perjalananku ke Kai di bantu oleh Sanada Yukimura dan Sarutobi sasuke dimulai. para pasukan kelihatan iri melihat keakraban kami bertiga.. kayak seperti orang berpacaran *dibantai yukimura fans group*.namun sayang, perjalanan yang satu ini cukup berat.. lihat aja, harus lewati bukit bukit yang sangat tinggi dan curam.. aduh... takut,, tetapi untung aja Yukimura menenangkan aku.. dan dibantu oleh sarutobi sasuke.. ^^ ih.. seneng banget... dan akhirnya... sampailah aku di Kai terutama di di pintu gerbang tempat Uesugi kenshin dan Takeda shinggen menunggu akhirnya...

"OYA... KATA... SA... MA...!"teriaknya sambil merusak pintu rumah tersebut.

"laahaulawalaakuawaillabilla..." keluh Kenshin - dono. ( is... is.. is... )

"KAU INI APA APAN SIH... YUKIMURA,,,,,,,?" tanya sambil berteriak kepada yukimura

"emm.. anu... Shinggen Kun, maaf kalau saya kritik.. jangan marah marah disaat puasa... nanti ga dapat pahala lho ?" tanggapku sambil kebingungan melihat tingkah laku dua orang itu.*plak

"oww... maaf.." jawabnya malu karena melihat aku *dibantai shingen FG

"hmm.. terus bagaimana, apakah sudah siap semua ? " tanya Ueasgi - dono

"semuanya sudah selesai cuman tinggal memberikan semua surat ini ke semua daiymo, itu aja " jawabku

"baiklah... yukimura" pannggil shingen kun

"hai " jawabnya

"kamu jaga dia sampai kyusu " pinta shingen ke yukimura

"tet,, tetapi.. tidak mungkin dalam waktu..sesingkat ini.. oyakata -sama" keluh yukimura

"hmm.. benar juga.." guman shingen - kun

" tidak apa apa... saya bisa kok sebelum hari itu terjadi "

"Ba.. ba.. bagaimana mungin, Kyamaria - dono ?"

"aku harap, sasuke - dono dan kasuga - dono membantu..."

"hmm.. tugas yang bagus.." tanggap sasuke

"yap.. akhirnya bisa bebas kembali.. ^^"

"baiklah.. kamu berangkat dahulu sebelum hari itu akan datang..

OK...

bagaimana perjalanan selanjutnya untuk memberikan semua surat ini ke semua daiymo di jepang... Jangan kelewatan ya... di Part 2

SAMPAI JUMPA...! ^^

* * *

><p>Maaf ya para reader... kalau jelek :D tetapi.. mau kan reviewnya.. :D<p>

please ya.. salam Sengoku Basara The Last Party

"mbak.. mbak... udah dirview ya eheheeheh " *PLAK


End file.
